Special JoyDay Twoshoot part A: He'll Go Far, He Knows
by kim kyuna
Summary: Mungkin kau tidak bisa melihatnya, namun dia memang begitu memperlakukanku seperti yang paling sempurna. maka itu kukatakan padamu, dia akan berjalan jauh di dalam diriku. KYUMIN/HappyJOyDay/DLDR


**Kim Kyuna Present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**A Special JoyDay Twoshoot**

**Part A: He'll Go Far, He Knows**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy joyday all joyers here**_

_**Keep calm and love kyumin**_

_**Always here for kyumin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seseorang menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah yang sepertinya tampak sedang kesal. Sungmin menyambutnya dengan ekspresi 'ada denganmu?' . tentu saja Lee Donghae tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk mulai mengatakan semua yang ada di kepalanya.

"Geez, sedang apa mereka? lihat, magnae itu benar-benar. mengapa dia bergelayut mesra pada Hyukkie?"

Sungmin sedikit berkedip karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi "Hae, ada apa?"

"Hyung, pikirkan lagi!" kata Donghae masih dengan nada yang kesal. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh? Pikirkah lagi?"

"Kau yakin dngan pilihanmu?"

Dengan sabar Sungmin menarik lengan Donghae agar lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya dan mau lebih bercerita "Pilihan yang mana Hae?"

"Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kau yakin akan memilihnya? tidak lagi mempertimbangkan kalau mungkin ada orang lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu?"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab "Mengapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kau lihat ke sana, tingkahnya sungguh aneh." Sungut Donghae lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah panggung. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kyuhyun adalah magnae, jangan pernah lupakan itu dan seharusnya jika kau cemburu pada Kyuhyun, kau ikut saja bersamanya bergelayut pada Hyukjae"

"Sungmin Hyung, aku tidak cemburu! memang aku ingin bertanya serius. bahkan kadang anak itu sama sekali tidak terlihat serius padamu. terlalu banyak main bersama changmin, minum, wine, game, belum lagi kuliahnya yang tertunda. selalu telat datang ke tempat latihan, selalu tidur hampir fajar. Kyuhyun benar-benar bukan style ku"

Sungmin tertawa lucu "Kau juga bukan style-nya Hae"

"Sungmin Hyung, aku hanya khawatir"

Dengan lembut Sungmin menepuk bahu Donghae, mencoba tetap bersikap tenang meski rasanya dia sangat ingin tertawa. "Aku mengerti terlebih aku yang menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun-yang-begitu-bukan-style-mu setiap hari"

"Dan kau bisa bertahan" ucap Donghae dengan ketus.

"Karena dia sudah berhasil menyentuhku"

"Tidak perlu membahas itu Hyung, kotor sekali"

Tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Donghae, Sungmin menjitaknya dengan gemas. "Aish, pikiranmu yang sangat kotor. Bukan itu yang kumaksud "

"Bela saja terus" gerutu Donghae lagi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan satu contoh dan kau akan mengerti nantinya"

"Sudahlah, aku haus"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. melihat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain dengan botol minumnya yang kosong. botol itu dia jadikan seperti kamera dan dia berlagak seperti seorang kameramen yang tengah menyorot Zhoumi.

.

.

_Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu bisa bertahan untuk anak itu Hae, apalagi yang kurang untuk Kyuhyun? dia begitu dicintai dan begitu punya banyak cara untuk mencintai fansnya. Meski kau melihatnya begitu nakal pada semua member tapi dibalik itu dia menyayangi kalian._

_Aku berbicara seolah dia yang paling sempurna bukan?_

_Karena dia memang begitu._

_Setidaknya di mataku dia begitu._

_Dan kau bisa tanyakan padanya, siapa Lee Sungmin dan apa arti diriku untuknya, apa yang kupunya untuk membahagiakannya_

_Dia tidak akan menjawab banyak_

_Dia akan menjawab, karena Lee Sungmin sudah sempurna untuk hidupku dan kadang terlaluy sempurna._

_Aku tidak berbohong, aku pernah meminta Ryeowook bertanya soal itu kepadanya._

_Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tidak berkutik saat dia bernyanyi, saat dia mencoba melindungiku._

_Donghae, mungkin kau dan yang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Namun dia sungguh memperlakukanku dengan begitu anehnya. Hingga aku bisa merasa berharga untuknya. Sangat berharga._

_Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah. Dia adalah seorang pemikir. _

_Namun dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku menjadi seorang pemikir, dia selalu memintaku bercerita meski solusi yang dia berikan terkadang tampak seperti lelucon konyol tapi itulah caranya untuk menghiburku._

_Dia yang akan mundur ke belakang saat melihat keramaian di airport hingga aku bisa meraihnya untuk berpegangan._

_Dia yang akan bertepuk tangan saat orang lain sibuk menertawakan aku yang berakting cute_

_Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang dari jauh tiba-tiba saja mendekat hanya untuk berpegangan tangan di akhir acara. _

_Hanya Cho Kyuhyun._

_Dia begitu tahu caranya menunjukkan padaku kalau dia begitu menginginkanku._

_Dia sudah berjalan jauh di hidupku dan kurasa dia akan tetap begitu_

_Untuk jangka waktu yang belum bisa aku tentukan._

_Dia juga begitu tahu caranya menyentuhku._

_Kau tahu benar tentang itu bukan?_

_._

.

.

"kau sedang melihat apa Lee Donghae?"

Donghae dengan cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celana begitu melihat Hyukjae datang mendekat."Tidak. bukan apa-apa" jawab Donghae cepat.

"Mengapa terlihat kikuk sekali? mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu"

"Lalu?"

"Memang bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat SUngmin Hyung dan Kyuhyun sedang berdua, namun yang kali ini mereka benar-benar membuat wajahku panas"

Hyukjae menarik nafas, seolah sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Donghae. "Sudahlah, kita kembali saja"

"Sungmin Hyung sepertinya memang akan bertahan lama dengan anak itu" tambah Donghae Lagi.

"Mereka sudah hampir 8 tahun bersama Hae. Bukan satu atau dua hari Sungmin Hyung menghadapi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menghadapi Sungmin Hyung"

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Memang apa yang kau lihat?"

"Selama ini aku kira Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah seserius ini dengan Sungmin Hyung tapi benar kata Sungmin Hyung, mungkin aku yang belum terlalu mengenal anak itu"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Hyukjae lagi dengan penasaran.  
"Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, hanya Kyuhyun sedang melihat Sungmin Hyung yang sedang tidur dan mengelus pipinya"

"Hanya itu?" sahut Hyukjae kecewa.

"Aku pergi saat kulihat Kyuhyun mencium kening juga bibirnya dengan lembut. Perutku sakit melihatnya" jawab Donghae lagi, kali ini setengah berbisik.

"Sudahlah jangan membahas ini lagi"

"Aku masih belum bisa mentolerir anak itu yang keterlaluan terkadang"

"Setiap orang mempunyai cara untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kau juga pasti melakukannya dan satu hal, Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh Sungmin Hyung tepat di dalam hatinya. Kuraasa tidak mudah untuk mereka saling melepaskan" jelas Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk

"Kau benar. aku akan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi Sungmin Hyung, tidak mungkin aku menyerahkan Sungmin Hyung pada sembarang orang"

"Aku sudah tahu arah bicaramu tapi anak itu akan besar kepala jika kau melakukannya"

"Benar juga. Sudahlah, anggap saja aku sudah tidak meragukan anak itu lagi"

.

.

.

_**Lets move to the second part "no surprise" hihihi**_

Twooshoot ini dibuat satu lagi di rate M, silahkan dilanjut.

Kim Kyuna


End file.
